Shards of Pane
by Pendrum
Summary: High school. The greatest time of your life. Or is it? A look into a seemingly typical day of the ordinary and not so ordinary lives of several people within its walls.
1. 7:00 AM

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII and its respective properties belong to Square-Enix.

**Introduction: **So what is this? Call it my literary experiment, attempting to tackle the ever mysterious social jungle known as high school and how much of an impact the day to day events can have on altering various peoples lives that associate themselves with it.

* * *

**"SHARDS OF PANE"**

**7:00 AM**

**Cloud**

He'd been awake since 6:10.

A quick shower, a 15 minute review of yesterday's school notes, a breakfast consisting of a plain bagel with a glass of milk and a peck on his sleeping mother's cheeks and he was all ready for what the rest of the morning had to offer.

He stopped in the tiny living room and turned on the news, quickly listening to the latest headlines making the morning. Running a hand through his hair, he opened the door to the house and picked up the newspaper before stepping back inside the living room.

More headlines pertaining to tensions in the Middle East, the shaky economy and rampant corruption in politics.

Cloud sighed and neatly folded the newspaper, laying it on the small kitchen counter. He turned back to the TV, as the anchor woman discussed what the new recent tax changes would mean to everyone. He listened attentively, blinking slowly in the process as he bit carefully on his left thumb.

Checking his watch, he noticed it was now quarter past seven and promptly turned the television off. Although school didn't start for another hour, he always wanted to arrive well in advance to review.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he opened the door again, this time cracking a light smile at the sight of the beautiful sunny morning. Just another step closer to graduation and off to the Ivy League in the fall hopefully, provided he maintained his immaculate GPA for that scholarship.

Although it could have been a grind at times, he would truly miss high school.

Jumping into his old blue Civic, he fired the still serviceable car up and made off towards his destination.

**Sephiroth**

Coming to a stop, he began panting lightly from the 40 minute jog.

A quick check of his clock and he shook his head in dismay, disappointed with his time. His body was dehydrated and needed water. He placed both hands overtop his head and walked the remaining distance towards the gym of the school.

He looked up at the sky and quickly at the sun for a second, turning his eyes away. Light beads of sweat poured down his forehead, followed by a quick use of his sleeve to remove the perspiration.

"Hey Seph," a group of females waved to him as they passed by. He nodded in reply and gave a single quick wave, continuing towards the gym.

He entered the newly renovated building and trekked down the empty hall, the crisp morning air immediately giving way to a warmer, air conditioned climate. Briefly stopping at a water fountain, his lips made contact with sweet tasting, filtered ice cold water. Quenching his thirst, the feet moved towards the locker room, stopping briefly by the trophy cabinet. He stared with mild fascination at all the accolades achieved by students throughout the school over the years.

His calm turquoise eyes shimmered as the morning light trickled through the numerous windows of the facility. Curious irises moved around rapidly, taking in the sights before looking away, satiating their desires for the morning.

Blinking softly, he turned and headed towards the locker room where he pulled out his duffel bag, emptying his body wash and towel from it. Stopping momentarily, his alert eyes looked up, noticing an orange haired individual sitting in the far corner, staring back at him.

The kid nodded. "Sup Sephiroth."

"Hey," Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgement, unsure of whom he was.

Treading towards the shower, he stepped in, allowing the cold water to turn warm before stepping underneath. Immediately, he moved back out and stared at the tap for a moment, his dripping hair partially obstructing his view. Without second thought, he fully turned the tap towards the blue side, allowing the stream to turn uncomfortably cold.

Once again, he stepped underneath the water and began to apply body wash.

**Zack**

"Oh my God, you have to run now!" she hissed, unable to contain her gleeful smile.

"But I'm just having so much fun. What's the worst thing he could do?"

"He'll kill you. I swear. My dad totally will."

The sound of footsteps from outside the door were becoming clearer as Zack scurried around the room, collecting his shirt and slipping it on. He charged to the window and opened it up. Turning around, he flashed a mischievous smile and winked. "Later babe."

"Go!" she cried in hush again, letting a laugh slip.

He slid through the window, momentarily slamming his elbow on an edge during the frenzy. Wincing in pain, he quickly adjusted the grimace into a sheepish grin and treaded out on the roof, carefully navigating his way towards the end. Looking down at the front yard below, he swallowed some air and jumped, landing into a roll before getting up awkwardly, limping for a few seconds before taking off down the street.

"Woooooo!" he shouted ecstatically at the top of his lungs, euphoria pumping within his veins. he continued running down the street elatedly.

**Aerith**

She giggled in delight, enjoying the moment yet genuinely terrified for her boyfriend's well-being at the same time.

"Go!"

She watched him scurry over to the window and climb out, clumsily banging his elbow along the way. Bringing a hand to cover her mouth, she suppressed a laugh and slid out of bed, immediately throwing a large black shirt over her topless body that went all the way down to her knees.

"Honey, are you awake?" she heard her father on the end of the door.

"Yeah dad."

"Gonna be late for school. Want me to drive you later?"

"Nah it's okay. I got Tifa coming to pick me up in a half." She eagerly waited, listening for his footsteps to disappear. A few more seconds passed before they did, his figure descending down the staircase.

She smiled and threw herself back on her bed, laying sprawled out for a moment and enjoying the moment in pure bliss.

Today was going to be perfect. She knew it. The start of the morning often determined how the rest of the day would play out and this one was slated to be exceptional.

**Vincent**

"What the fuck are you staring at Valentine?"

Vincent, seated on the bleachers, turned towards his friend with a scowl. "Your ugly visage in the morning." He turned back and looked off across the field as he lustfully watched a group of four attractive females walking towards the library.

To him, they were cunts. Shallow, materialistic whores who offered no depth.

"Visage? Way too early for that shit man."

"Whatever." Vincent ignored him and continued staring, his steely eyes analyzing the scene. He squinted as he witnessed Sephiroth walk by the females, his eyes switching focus from them and onto the athletic silver haired student.

Unconsciously, his eyes narrowed even further as they automatically traced the unaware student's path into the gym.

"You lookin' at that punk Sephiroth? He's a pretty boy bitch."

Vincent swallowed carefully and slowly looked back out onto the field, pulling out a cigarette. "Who gives a shit? You got a light?"

**Cid**

"Cid, where are you?"

"Underneath the fucking car," he exclaimed, pushing himself out from underneath, revealing greasy fingers and a stained face.

"The swearing sweetie. Please tone it down. You're not going to school like that I hope?" she cried out, kneeling down to rub some grease from his face away.

"Shera, I got time. Relax." He pushed her hand away and picked himself up. "Did you make anything?"

She smiled sweetly and stood up as well, extending a brown paper bag and a plastic cup forward. "Apple strudels and I got you tea as well."

"That's why you're the best." He bent down slightly and planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Eww. Cid!" she slapped him with the brown paper bag across the shoulder. "You've got grease all over your face. Go take a shower already. We gotta go soon."

"Who cares?"

She frowned, lips quivering. "Do you want to repeat high school a third time?"

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "Fine, fuck it," he grinned, throwing a rag on the floor and closing up the front hood of his Camaro.

"Cid…" she scolded, glaring at him in frustration.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, the swearing, whatever."

**Tifa**

"Hey dad," she called out cheerfully as she passed her father in the kitchen, quickly wrapping her arms around him from behind and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning kiddo," he briefly placed a palm on her wrapped arm. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, I guess." She stopped and opened the fridge, pulling out a banana and an apple. "I mean like, it's been better the last few nights I guess.

"What do you have today?"

Peeling the banana, she took a bite. "Ah, nothing really. I'm picking up Aerith because she absolutely doesn't wanna be late this time. She's got a test later."

"Is that all you're having for breakfast?" he father asked, slight parental concern on his middle aged face.

"I got this apple for later too." She rolled her eyes. "Dad relax. "I'm going to buy lunch, don't worry."

"It's just… Well you're already so beautiful. I don't want you thinking you barely have to eat to keep your figure. I'm sure all the boys won't stop staring."

She chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Dad… I'd rather not be talking about boys with you if you don't mind. I gotta get ready."

"Kay sweetheart, I'll see you when I get home from work. Have a great day."

She nodded and left the house with her bag, jumping into her Miata. First, a quick stop at the gas station before heading over to Aerith's, who she knew still wouldn't be ready.

**Reno**

Reno quickly shielded his face as another large fist came crashing into his wrist, sending him sprawling back and toppling over a kitchen chair.

"Ungrateful prick!" the older man roared. "Don't you ever talk back to me boy, you hear?"

"Will you stop it?" his step-mother yelled, fear abundant in her voice. "He's learned his lesson."

"Smartass will never learn till ya beat him straight!" The gruff man stepped forward, forcing Reno on his back, legs brought up in a defensive position, ready to kick. "What're you gonna do? Kick me with them weak legs of yours?"

Reno heaved forcefully, his heart feeling as if it were stuck in his throat, adrenaline firing at an all-time high. His senses and equilibrium were on full alert and he was ready to unleash his kicks from his position on the floor if his step-mother's boyfriend came any closer.

"Just leave him!" she screamed again desperately.

"Better be prepared to fight back if yer gonna be a smartass!"

The man stepped forward once more, within striking distance and Reno put all his force into sending his right leg forward, his boot connecting with the lower left kneecap of the older man.

A dull, hollow sound was emitted, followed shortly by a quick cry of pain as his attacker fell back, clutching his knee in agony.

"Reno!" his step-mother screamed, streaming tears having fully ruined her cheap makeup.

"Fucker broke my shin! He broke my shin! You're a fucking dead man!"

Reno quickly got up and jumped out the porch door and into the morning.

**Yuffie**

She was careful and very precise when it came to her craft in the earlier stages of the morning. Skimming the aisles of the convenience store as inconspicuously, she casually brought her eyes up from time to time, glancing quickly at the cashier.

With eyes going back down on the items around her, she carefully grabbed a bag of Smarties and looked back up once more. The cashier was handling a customer purchasing a scratch and win ticket. Once more, her eyes descended on some gum, which she expertly picked up two packs of, one stealthily being slipped up her sleeve.

Again, she peered through the aisle and at the cashier. He was as oblivious as he would've been this morning coming in. Her eyes calculatingly swept the rest of the small shop, taking notice of an elderly man by the fridges, contemplating a selection of dairy products.

She bit her lip and looked up as the door opened, yet another customer walking in. Her eyes quickly landed on the cashier's, who much to her sudden surprise, looked straight back at her. She could feel the heat rising throughout her body as she became uncomfortably warm inside her tiny sweater and highly self-aware.

It was now time to stop lingering.

Walking through the aisle, she carefully made her way towards the payment area as she picked up a chocolate bar and discreetly hid it up her other sleeve.

Approaching the cashier, she offered a beaming smile. "Hey."

"Hello, how are you today?" the middle aged cashier asked.

"Oh I'm good." She slipped the single pack of gum onto the table.

"Is that all?"

She stared at him confidently, face never faltering. "That's it."

**Barret**

"You ready to go sweetheart?"

Marlene nodded, running up to him, her tiny arms outstretched. He couldn't help contain the smile that escaped his lips as he put down his coffee and kneeled down, scooping her up in his large arms as she embraced him.

"Daddy," her child-like sing-song voice always brought a new light to his day.

He put her back down and brushed some hair from the front of her face. "Okay, Daddy has to go to work now, so are we ready?"

"Why can't you teach at my school?"

He chuckled, grabbing the keys and exiting the home, his daughter by his side. "Because they pay better at high school," he joked, which was only partially true. "Come on sweetheart." He held her hand as they descended the steps towards the SUV.

"Can I ride in the front please?" She pleaded so innocently.

He sighed, looking down at the most adorable thing in existence and nodded. "Just today. No, just this morning actually. I wouldn't be a good dad keeping you up front."

"But I'm a big girl now!" she stomped her tiny feet, hands on her hips.

He stared down at her intense eyes and sighed, secretly hoping she would remain young and innocent forever.

**Reeve**

"Reeve, are you coming down? Breakfast's ready!" his mother's cries came from the kitchen down below.

This always surprised him considering the scope of their elegant home and how far it would take the sound to travel all the way up the spiral staircase, down the hall and into his room.

He fixed his button shirt, adjusting the collar and finished combing his hair. Staring outside across the lush garden, his eyes averted over towards his grand figurine collection across his dresser.

Gravitating towards them, he stopped, fingers cautiously brushing over several anime figures and statues.

"Reeve!" his impatient father shouted. "Your mother's calling you!"

He shut his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Only one more semester and he would be out of this hell hole, away from this shallow, vapid society. He would go as far away as possible, hopefully to Harvard or Yale and be forgotten in the east coast; away from the tyranny of all the simple minded, emotionless vampire hordes he was surrounded by every day. With all their wealth, why couldn't he have attended a private school?

Glancing at his figurine and model collection once more, he took a deep breath and left the room, descending down the stairs and into the kitchen. He greeted the housemaid along the way and entered the dining area where his father and mother were already seated.

"Good morning dear," his mother spoke without looking up from her newspaper.

His father looked up at him impatiently. "What took you so long? Haven't I always told you that time is money?"

"Yeah dad…"

"You go out in the real world and your perfect grades won't help you if you can't adapt to the environment. We're not gonna be there to coddle you, so straighten up."

"I'm gonna go to school."

"Good, start the day early and be perfect. It's the only element to success." His father put down the newspaper. "I'll have the driver get ready for you."

**Genesis**

His clenched fists went off like charged blasts in rapid succession, one after another, continually invoking a violent destructive force on their target.

He grunted fiercely, ignoring the sweat on his eyelashes, dripping down on his cheeks. The tip of his nose was also wet with perspiration.

His fists continued unleashing a barrage of fury over and over as the punching bag fell back from the explosive impact.

Several more minutes of sustained high intensity exertion ensued before he paused, panting desperately as he lifted up a portion of the wife beater to wipe his face.

Checking his watch, he felt satisfied with his workout for the morning, grabbing a bottle of water and instantly consuming all of its contents.

Picking up his sports bag, he threw it over a shoulder and headed towards the change room, walking through the training room, into the cardio floor, past the indoor pool and finally into the change room. The area was still dimly lit, and so he flipped all the remaining switches, flooding the area with electric vision.

Taking a seat in a far corner of the lockers, he proceeded to unwrap the bandages covering his fists. He sat there for a few moments, tidying up all his equipment and beginning to undo his laces.

The opening of the main doors to the change room invited his attention as he glanced up, witnessing a grey hooded figure walk in. His entire front chest was drenched in sweat and upon recognition of the mysterious aqua irises, Genesis immediately knew who it was.

As if on cue, the student looked up, completely oblivious of another presence in the room.

"Sup Sephiroth," Genesis stated.

"Hey," the other man barely acknowledged, immediately looking away and moving towards his locker.

Genesis looked on bitterly, berating himself for even addressing him by his name in the first place. Of course the mighty Sephiroth would be far too important and self-absorbed to even possibly know who he was.

Shaking his head in dismay at himself, he threw his training equipment into his bag and waited for Sephiroth to finish so he could shower.

**Hojo**

Neatly tucking away all his lecture slides for the rest of the day, he got up from the desk and stared out the window, his small, fragile frame taking in the morning sunlight. Through round spectacles, he squinted gazed off towards the track, noticing two dark hooded individuals sitting up high on the bleachers.

With slight interest, his orbs carefully shifted as they took in other sights, witnessing a few students passing by here and there, including a group of girls walking past a hooded jogger.

"Hojo," a calm, serene voice interrupted his sightseeing, prompting him to turn around in response.

His professional demeanor softened, if only for a brief instant, as a crack of smile surfaced. "Lucrecia. Didn't know you came in so early this morning."

"Oh you know, I became too complacent yesterday and left everything for today. I should go prep for the morning labs."

"Okay," he nodded, studying her intensely.

She smiled politely. "How are you this morning?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Another fresh day with exciting possibilities. Another set of challenges trying to make students actually care about science."

She laughed and nodded. "Well, you just have to mix it up, try to keep up with what they like today and sprinkle that in with what you're teaching." She stopped a second. "Okay, I have to go prep." She turned and walked out of the class, leaving Hojo standing by the window, gazing at the empty door with hands in his pockets.

**Rufus**

He continued driving down the empty street and turned left into a wealthy neighborhood. His Volvo SUV smoothly rolled across the wide pavement as the numerous beautiful trees planted across the sidewalk produced a mesmerizing reflection off the spotless windshield of the car.

He turned on the radio, listening to the morning news about the oil crisis and grunted in amusement, rolling his eyes about the irony of driving a gas guzzling vehicle while this bit of news came on.

"What can you do… right?" he muttered under his breath.

Several more minutes of careful maneuvering went by and he proceeded past a gated area and up a shallow incline as he passed a series of very expensive homes.

Finally coming up alongside a large, three story, San Diego décor mansion, he slowed to a stop and parked the car, jumping out. The crisp morning air was beginning to warm up, being far friendlier than when he'd first left the house. It was shaping up to be a beautiful, warm sunny day he presumed.

Climbing the steps to the main entrance, he ran the doorbell, waiting several moments before a maid answered. "Hey," he greeted.

"Rufus, good morning," she responded warmly. "You here for Elena?"

He nodded. "Yeah, is she ready?"

**Shinra**

He sat in his chair inside the office and leaned back, taking a moment to relax. Exhaling slowly, he looked up at pictures along a tall cabinet of his peers.

Swallowing carefully, he leaned forward in his chair and began looking over papers once more.

Several minutes passed before his eyes fell on the calendar, tired irises attentively locked on the dates all set to come.

This was the last semester, he had to remind himself. Just a few more months to go in the school year and he would retire at last. When he had first begun as the principal of the school, he had never envisioned the position taking such a toll on his body and mind every day, testing his limits.

Fights, instances of drug use, delinquency, acts of insubordination, frequent suspensions, and the occasional drama free day were what he often had to look forward to throughout his tenure.

Twelve years of trying to rein everything in would soon come to an end and it would be someone else's problem. No more stress and exhaustive hours away from his fading son.

Beneath it all, he was torn about leaving it all behind and placing the burden on someone else as opposed to looking out for his own well-being, as his doctor often suggested he do.

**Rude**

"Come on Rude, time to get up."

He groggily turned in his bed, pulling his sheets up to cover his face.

His mother forcefully ripped the sheets away and opened the blinds, flooding the room with much needed light.

He immediately shot up and reached for his shades on his night table, slipping them on.

Sighing, his mother stared down at him worriedly. "Honey, maybe if you didn't wear those all the time and talked more, you'd have more friends." He shrugged and stood up, brushing past her and towards the washroom. "Why don't you wear something different today instead of all that black?"

"No," he replied curtly.

She sighed again, closing her eyes painfully. "Rude, you have to help me here. You can't just spend the last semester of school on your own. You want to graduate with memories don't you?"

He turned to her, a conflicted expression on his face, it was difficult to tell with the shades on however. "What does it matter? I've made it this far on my own. What's another couple of months?"

**Tseng**

Taking a slow drag of his cigarette, he exhaled thoughtfully, puckering his lips and controlling the smoke escaping. He turned towards his hooded companion and attempted to trace his friend's gaze. "What the fuck are you staring at Valentine?"

The other man was silent for a while, sitting still. Tseng was unsure if he had heard him or if he would respond if he did at all.

Finally, the dark haired man turned to stare at him mechanically. "Your ugly visage in the morning."

Tseng frowned. Okay, he thought, just another strange quip from his equally strange friend. "Visage? Way too early for that shit man."

He appreciated his companion's witty, sardonic sense of humor but sometimes, especially this early in the morning, he simply wanted a straight response.

"Whatever."

Once more, his eyes traced a path from where Vincent was looking and they immediately laid rest on a familiar hooded figure.

Sephiroth. He immediately recognized him. Oh how he despised him and his seemingly perfect nature and temperament. People such as them didn't fit in very well with people of Sephiroth's nature.

Taking another drag, he exhaled, never taking his eyes off of him as he headed towards the gym.

"You lookin' at that punk Sephiroth? He's a pretty boy bitch." Which pretty much summed up what he meant to both Vincent and him.

**Elena**

She shut her eyes, blocking any attempts at flaring tears from escaping as she lay face up in her bed.

Her father rolled off the bed and stood up, picking up his button shirt and slipping it on. She knew he still had his eyes fixed on her and it was very important then and there that she not visibly break down and weep in front of him.

"You're not going to cry are you? Remember what we talked about?" his stern, but deceptively soft voice travelled in her ears. "Elena? Look at me," he authoritatively commanded.

Choking back a sob, she hesitantly pried her eyes open, a thin pool of clear liquid rolling down her spotless face.

"Elena dear, are you awake?" Her mother called from far downstairs.

She kept her eyes focused on the plain ceiling and instantly, an image of her father appeared overtop, as he brought down his arms beside each shoulder, pinning her, his face and body only a foot above hers.

"I'm your father, you understand?"

She nodded, her tear stained eyes blinking profusely. "Yeah…" she cried softly, her voice on the verge of cracking. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her completely break down.

"Good," he whispered, bending down and planting a tender soft kiss on her mouth. "Now get dressed and come downstairs." He stood up and left the room.

"Elena!" her mother shouted once more. "Rufus is here!"

* * *

**A/N: **Safe to say, by now you've figured out this isn't a typical high school fluff piece of any nature. Stay tuned.


	2. 8:00 AM

**8:00 AM**

**Cloud**

He made his way through the sea of bodies within the hallways and stopped by his locker, opening it up and dumping several books in.

Checking his watch, he glanced around, taking in the sights and sounds of the numerous students minutes before the first bell signaled for homeroom.

"Sup superstar." A hand clamped on his shoulder.

He turned and gave a nod. "What's going on Zackie?"

Zack grinned proudly, his brilliant white teeth exposed. "It's Monday man. It's gonna be a great week."

Cloud gave him a bemused look. "Did you just get laid or something?" Zack's smirk and lack of comment was all the evidence he needed. His lips curved upwards in amusement. "Nice. You gonna tell me who?"

"I Promised her I wouldn't."

"At least it's a 'her' though, right?" His smirk grew as he shut his locker.

Zack threw a playful punch to the shoulder, walking alongside him. The first bell rang, signaling for homeroom. "Whatever, it's like, how can I even explain it. It was just awesome man. Phew…" he pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"Right…" The words were now deaf to Cloud's ears as his attention focused a distance ahead at two students harassing someone he was familiar with. Around them, stood a constantly growing number of students initially passing by, now curious as to what would transpire.

Squinting and biting his top lip, he debated ignoring the confrontation, on account of being familiar with the reputation these two particular guys had and their penchant for hurting people who got on their bad side. He slowly walked by along with Zack, as they watched the two dark shirted teens intimidate the smaller, well dressed individual, having him pressed up against the locker in agitation.

"Poor guy," Zack commented. "He's got it rough huh?"

"I know him…" Cloud looked back in sympathy before sighing and turning around once more, proceeding towards homeroom.

**Yuffie**

"What're you doing outside? Homeroom's starting in five," a teacher called, spotting her behind the school parking lot.

"Technically it's ten. First bell's in five." She took another quick puff of her cigarette.

The teacher, initially coming to grab something out of his car, paused, changing course and walking over towards Yuffie.

"Excuse me?" He had heard her clearly but seemed offended being talked back to. "Are you smoking?"

Yuffie threw down the cigarette and quickly put it out, covering it with her shoes. "No." She blew a final puff of smoke.

The older man crossed his arms over his chest. "Lying to me now hmm?"

Pushing herself off the wall, Yuffie impatiently walked past him. "I was smoking. But I'm not anymore am I?"

"Stop young lady."

She cursed under her breath, halting in her tracks. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"Turn around when you address me."

With visible frustration, she pivoted, meeting his stern demeanor. "What is it? What did I do wrong now?"

"What's your name?"

She was hesitant in answering for a few moments. "Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Ms. Kisaragi, I'd like you to see me at lunchtime in room 200B. Have a good morning." With that, he walked past her and towards his car.

**Reno**

Sitting with crossed legs on the grassy field, he ran his fingers through the wet grass, completely disregarding the fact that his pants would now be wet and contain slight grass stains.

As if reading his mind, someone spoke the exact thought. "The grass's wet dude."

He looked up at the silver haired man in question, instantly recognizing him. "I know."

The other male nodded slowly several times, a brief silence ensuing. Finally, he looked on ahead. "All right, later." His figure took off towards the school, with Reno watching him attentively until he disappeared.

Clutching the side of his face, Reno rubbed it tenderly as he heard the faint sound of the first warning bell for homeroom.

Remaining still for a few minutes, he lazily watched the declining population of students outside as they hurried in.

Getting up and dusting his butt from wet blades of grass having stuck on, he took several steps ahead before stopping and gazing around once more.

His head shot up toward the sky. Raising his arms, he allowed his eyes to close as he fell back onto the grass, his entire backside now exposed to the wet turf.

He didn't care though. He simply wanted to lay there for the time being. Away from all the noise.

**Aerith**

"What seriously?" Tifa cried out in disbelief.

"Seriously."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me till now!"

"Well it just happened like several hours ago babe. I'm telling you now aren't I?" Aerith gazed at her friend in amusement.

"Was it good?" Tifa kept her eyes on the road.

"Not as great as they make it out to be, but yeah…" Aerith nodded, turning towards the window once more as she eyed the passing scenery, the car quickly approaching the school.

"So you're officially no longer a virgin you promiscuous tramp," Tifa joked.

Aerith flashed her teeth and laughed, turning off the AC as the school appeared. "Really, I don't feel all that different." Her expression softened. "But I'm glad it was with Zack and not at some house party with some random."

"He hasn't said anything to anyone you think, has he?"

Aerith smirked. "I threatened him not to. He's a good boy. He'll listen."

"Ah, sex as a weapon. Now you're in control."

"Babe, I was always in control."

"So like, your parents had no clue?"

Aerith burst out giggling. "He like, literally walked out onto the roof right when my dad came.

Tifa joined in on the laughter. "I can totally see Zack doing that too." She pulled up towards the parking lot, the car coming to a rest at a stall. "Let's go see Zackie squirm."

"I like seeing him squirm," Aerith added mischievously.

**Cid**

"What's up douchebags?" he hollered, as he entered the machine shop, the early morning air doing its best to keep the smell of oil and grease at bay.

"Cidster!" a friend yelled, coming up and clasping palms. "Check this shit out. We got a frame for an 89 Camaro and they're lettin' us rebuild it fully from scratch, no questions from staff. You in?"

"Hell yeah," he gazed at the frame with desire. "Thing's sexy as hell."

"Just skip and work on it with us first period."

As appealing as the notion was, he'd promised Shera that this time would be different the previous few years. This time, he would absolutely dedicate himself to the remainder of the semester and see to himself that he would finally graduate.

If nothing else, it meant the world to her and to him, which was as important an incentive as possible.

"Can't. I got Geo first block."

His friends stared on incredulously, before bursting into laughter. "School? For real? You're actually taking this shit seriously?"

"Since when'd you care?" another chimed in.

"Since I met my baby momma," Cid joked, earning a series of hollers and hoots.

**Tifa**

She still couldn't believe Aerith had done the deed.

Earlier this morning, her best friend had been the sweet and innocent, damsel in distress type who constantly flaunted over just how great a guy Zack was and how amazing it was to be in a relationship with someone like him.

She would then predictably go on to state how it was imperative that Tifa find a boyfriend herself so she wouldn't feel left out and so that they could finally do the double date thing they'd oddly never managed throughout their thirteen year history together.

Tifa would then have to wisely remind her that all thirteen years couldn't be counted because more than half of them involved the two still thinking about things that made more sense: like what color crayons they would next use for their school art projects and what to bring during sleepovers.

Smiling, she got out of the parked car as the two of them made their way towards the main entrance.

She was truly happy for her friend and as far as she was concerned, was happy for herself as well. She enjoyed the relationships she had with her parents, her best friend, and other classmates at school.

She loved being who she was: a well-respected, well liked, well educated, compassionate human being who was momentarily putting her academic life ahead of her romantic one in the hopes of doing something with her life.

That wasn't to say that she never stopped and considered the prospect of meeting someone now. It simply meant that she wouldn't put the rest of her life on hold to do so.

If she met someone and it happened, then she would let it flow naturally as opposed to going out to actively pursue it.

"Babe, that guy's staring at you."

Tifa followed Aerith's gaze, her eyes landing on a dark haired man sporting a pony tail, sitting next to another dark haired man with long hair. He eyed her eagerly, not bothering to look away and be discreet about his staring.

Sometimes, she reminded herself, it was exactly guys like him that spurned her from hooking up with anyone in the first place.

**Rude**

The homeroom class was empty, just the way he preferred it. Making his way towards the far right corner of the back of the room, he took a seat.

Fishing his notebook out, he opened it and began making a list of the people who could potentially interact with him throughout the day, writing out scenarios for each and playing out the interactions in his head before jotting them down like a screenplay.

The sunlight provided plenty of natural light to the room as the corners of his mouth curved up in amusement at a would-be scenario between him and a classmate.

"Hey faggot." The light switch turned on, flooding the room with fluorescents.

He looked up in surprise, immediately closing his book shut, his eyes hidden behind his dark shades as they took in the sight of three guys entering homeroom early.

Without thought, he frowned, noting that they were here earlier than usual this morning. They probably came on purpose for the very reason of harassing him.

"Are you making those gay lists of yours again faggot?" the second friend spoke, earning chuckles from the other two. "Take your glasses off freak. Plenty of light in here."

"Seriously, who the fuck wears shades inside a lit room?" the first guy spoke again as the first bell rang.

"Yo, heads up," the third male chimed in, throwing a quick elbow to his friend's ribs as the teacher walked in.

"Faggot," the second mouthed quietly, the teacher completely oblivious as the three of them took their seats, more students beginning to pile in.

Rude remained quiet and proceeded to open his notebook up again.

**Tseng**

Lustful eyes fell upon a pair of extremely attractive females as they got out of a red Mazda R3. He watched with fascination and trance like curiosity as they slowly made their way towards the entrance.

An elbow to his midsection transformed the hungry eyes into angry ones. He glared at his companion in question.

Opening his mouth to speak, he was beaten. "Check that shit out."

Trailing his friend's gaze, his dark eyes settled on a silver Bentley letting out a sharply dressed individual. Smirking, he took a final puff of his cigarette and flicked it away. He shook his head in amusement. "Gotta be kidding me."

"Let's hit it."

Tseng shook his head, not initially wanting to move. Vincent could be persuasive sometimes however. They entered the school and met up with Reeve, who had the displeasure of being slammed into his locker at their expense.

"Reeve, I really liked your car this morning."

His eyes challenged those of the meek student, daring him to fight back. When Reeve didn't, Tseng turned, surveying his surroundings, throwing other students challenging looks in case they decided to jump in.

Next to smoking up and vandalizing school property, this was by far his favorite activity throughout the day: making his presence known and felt throughout the building.

**Hojo**

Carefully, he printed his notes within the copy room, organizing them into a series of sub sections, and appropriately labeling them.

He lifted his stack and thought for a moment, ruffling through the stack quickly before stopping. Glancing at them with dissatisfaction, he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Garbage," he muttered.

Opening up his folders, he began restacking his papers, attempting to organize them in a more efficient manner.

This was the luxury he could afford by having managed his time so well. The ability to account for variables throughout the work day was something only someone of his nature could manage.

A knocking on the wall prompted his attention towards the noise. A young Asian student waved, appearing nervous. "Mr Hojo?"

"What is it?" the older man asked abruptly, shattering the confidence of the younger individual.

"Maybe I'll come back later."

Hojo nodded. "As you can see, I'm very busy. Now's not a good time."

**Elena**

"Elle you okay?"

Tiredly, she gazed over at Rufus, a look of concern on his face as they sat in the cafeteria. Secretly, she treasured every single moment she had with someone like him and the way he was always concerned for her well-being.

Today, more so than any other, she needed him around. Although she had known Rufus since infancy, their parents being close, she had never been happier to have his presence than that exact moment.

Doing her best to will away the tears threatening to erupt, she took a deep breath and gave him the most pleasant smile she could muster, her fragile frame expertly discarding the notion of possibly breaking down.

"I'm glad it's sunny outside…" she stated wistfully, glancing past him and out the window.

He seemed to study her before frowning. "What's going on with you?"

"I am so tired this morning," she chuckled, looking around the emptying cafeteria as students began readying themselves for homeroom. "I got like, three hours of sleep at best."

"Oh yeah?" He bit into an apple. "What're you doing up so late?"

Her eyes instinctively fell to the floor as she went quiet yet again, trying her best to push back the painful memories of yesterday and many other sleepless nights in a deep, dark area of her mind and never be privy to it again. Shutting her eyes for a moment, she brushed a lock of her shiny, bleach blonde hair behind an ear and got up as the bell rang.

"I gotta get going. See you in second period."

**Vincent**

He looked on in disgust as he spotted someone being dropped off in a Bentley.

Nudging Tseng in the side, he motioned with his head. "Check that shit out."

"Gotta be kidding me."

He stared intently as the student brushed by, eyes cast towards the floor before he disappeared into the school.

"Let's hit it." He stood up, gesturing toward the door with his head.

"Fuck him, go later. I'm already on watch from Shinra for skipping Homeroom so much."

Vincent frowned. "We'll make it. It'll take like two minutes tops."

Tseng spat once and pushed himself off the concrete bench as the two of them entered the building, spotting Reeve several minutes later.

Without warning, he swiftly charged up to the unsuspecting teenager and body slammed him into the locker, instantly drawing attention to their cause.

"Reeve, I really liked your car this morning," Tseng quipped.

Vincent smirked, watching the panic rise in Reeve's face, taking pleasure in having done so. Deciding to further escalate the tension, he slammed him into the locker without warning, noticing a tiny glint of moisture in the smaller student's eyes.

"You gonna cry?" he asked in amusement, both pleased and yet disgusted at such a display of cowardice. He somewhat expected Reeve to at least defend himself, if only a little.

But this… this was truly pathetic.

"Hey, walk away," a familiar voice broke his thoughts. He turned to face Genesis. Not exactly who he had in mind of coming to the rescue of a perennial loser like Reeve.

He opened his mouth to attempt to tell Genesis this wasn't what it looked like when Tseng cut in. "This isn't your deal Gen."

Mentally, Vincent berated his friend for coming off so hostile.

Expectedly, Genesis' expression glazed over, turning rock hard. "I like fighting a lot. Know why? It's easy."

Despite his upbringing and fairly tough nature, even Vincent knew his limits. Genesis, someone who boxed for sport, wasn't a guy he could just fight head on and expect to beat. Not on school grounds anyways, without any weapons at least.

Exchanging knowing glances with Tseng, the two of them slipped through and headed towards their first homeroom in weeks.

**Barret**

Once again, he'd left his morning notes in his car.

Racing through the back of the building, he exited through the alley and headed towards the parking lot.

The indistinguishable smell of cigarette smoke attracted his attention towards the source, taking in the figure of a tiny, frail woman leaning up against the wall, one foot resting alongside it, the other balancing her.

He heaved a great sigh and shook his head. Not the greatest way to start the day as a student. He approached her tentatively. Her curious eyes instantly caught sight of him as they glistened in the morning sun.

"What're you doing outside? Homeroom's starting in five." He supposed it was as good an ice breaker as any to start the day. Secretly, he also hoped his presence would elicit her to drop her cigarette.

"Technically it's ten. First bell's in five."

He hadn't expected that snide remark. "Excuse me?" Instantly, he directly sauntered over to her. "Are you smoking?" Of course he knew, but now he had to address the matter directly.

Witnessing her quickly throwing the butt down and stepping over it, she shook her head. "No."

One seemingly simple word managed to draw so much emotion out of him. If there was one thing he minded more than students smoking, it was when they disrespected him straight to his face.

Taking a step closer, he realized this was going to be a longer day than envisioned. As long as he made it home for dinner he supposed.

**Zack**

To tell or not to tell. That was the dilemma plaguing him the past hour as he rose from his seat in the cafeteria.

Slowly navigating the halls, he winked at every attractive female passing by as he headed towards a familiar destination.

That after morning glow must have still been present because he received nothing but sweet smiles back from nearly every single one.

'Sorry ladies, I'm afraid I'm taken for good this time,' he mused happily.

Still, the question arose once more as to whether or not he could tell his best male friend about the nature of the act that had taken place very, very early this morning, involving a certain brunette haired beauty, himself, and bed sheets.

On the one hand, he had an obligation to inform his buddy of this important milestone as per the obligatory guy code. On the other however, he had kind of promised his partner in crime from the night before that their deeds would not fall upon anyone else's ears.

Blushing faintly while replaying certain scenes in his head. He shook his head in fascination, still trying to comprehend how it had all played out perfectly. "You naughty bitch," he whispered under his breath, vividly recalling his female companion ripping off his clothes before impatiently doing the same with hers.

Coming up behind a familiar spiky haired blonde, his smile widened as he slapped his shoulder.

"Sup superstar."

**Shinra**

"Have you spoken to him yet?" his wife asked over the phone.

"When would I have had the chance? I haven't even seen him yet this morning."

"Well you should pull him into your office and tell him."

"Honey, I can't just call for him for a non-school related purpose during the middle of the day and ask him to come in."

"But he's your son."

Shinra sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Exactly, it'll look even less professional." He stared out the window at the sea of students beginning to funnel in through the main doors.

"Just promise me you'll tell him before school ends."

He was quiet for a moment and ran a thumb through his eyebrows. "I'll tell him before then. I promise."

**Rufus**

His curious eyes scanned the cafeteria, taking in the sights of all the attractive women minutes before he had to report to homeroom.

Licking his lips, he smiled and faced Elena, opening his mouth to say something witty before stopping. His encouraging look instantly vaporized as he took in the features of his longtime friend.

It didn't take knowing her for over fifteen years to realize she was battling something deep within. That shallow, indifferent surface visage of hers couldn't fool him from the fact that she was hiding something.

Now that he thought about it, she had been growing far more distant the past few weeks, months even.

The car ride today in particular, had been quiet, as most had been recently. This one however, hardly involved anything more than a greeting between the two. Often, even on their worst days, they'd be able to make occasional idle chit-chat from time to time.

It frustrated him that in all their time together, he hadn't picked up on a potential issue in her life sooner.

Part of him wondered if the issue was him at all? There had been that moment over a year ago when she had implied she may have wanted to be more than friends and he recalled politely shutting her down.

Was she harboring some unknown resentment towards him? Was there tension he didn't know about?

Whatever the issue was, he knew one thing for sure: the thing he least enjoyed was seeing her like this. She appeared beyond fatigued and in great distress.

Anxiously, he cleared his throat, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. "Elle you okay?"

**Genesis**

"What're you doing?" a soft female voice cut in.

He turned to the brunette in question. "What am I doing?" he asked, seeking clarification.

"Uh, you're blocking my locker?" she added rhetorically.

Realizing he'd taken up several slots, he pushed himself away. "My bad."

The sound of something colliding with a locker up ahead drew his attention from her to a scene involving a gathering crowd.

"What's going on there?" she queried.

Ignoring her, he moved ahead and stopped, peering through a sea of bodies at two familiar members of the "hardcore" group, harassing someone who appeared on the verge of soiling himself and pouring on the wetworks.

Scratching his forhead with impatience, he checked his watch before cursing to himself, aggressively cutting through people while they rudely glared at him in question. Making his way through, he paused before proceeding towards one of the dark haired individuals, who had his back towards him.

Briefly debating what to say, he opted to be curt. "Hey, walk away," he voiced sternly, the two men doing the harassing turning to address him.

"This isn't your deal Gen," the one with the pony tail spoke.

Genesis was briefly stunned at the fact that this man knew who he was. However, that exposure could also quickly work towards his advantage given his reputation.

His face hardened, introducing an element of steady confidence into the mix, as he decided to prey on their possible trepidation by intimidating them. "I like fighting a lot. Know why?" he paused for dramatic effect. "It's easy" he stated chillingly, his right fist clenching in the process.

Witnessing the pony tailed man's eyes travel down towards his hand, he squinted at the pair for what appeared to be an eternity.

Finally, they hesitantly gave up and walked away.

**Sephiroth**

He stopped by the trophy case once more on his way out, gazing on intently. Several minutes passed before he sighed and proceeded. His aching feet moved slowly from the gym as he left the building, walking towards the grassy field en route towards the main building.

Rubbing his eyes as they adjusted the sunlight after having been within the dim locker room the past hour, he squinted, pupils dilating to adjust for the influx of intensity.

He came across a fiery haired male sitting on the field, gazing at nothing in particular. The individual in question would not have drawn a response or any semblance of attention from Sephiroth had it not been for one glaring thing:

His bruised face.

With narrowed eyes, Sephiroth approached him cautiously, unsure what to say initially as the other man still seemed oblivious to his presence.

"The grass's wet dude." It seemed like the most appropriate thing to say given the context of the situation.

"I know," the other's voice was composed, betraying his appearance.

Sephiroth opened his mouth once more to inquire about the nature of the discolorations before opting to mind his own business. "All right, later."

Walking by ahead, he didn't bother glancing back, instantly deciding to wash away the moment and discard it from his memory.

He already had enough on his plate. He didn't need anyone else's problems piled on top of his, compounding the complexities of life further.

**Reeve**

As soon as he stepped out of the Bentley sedan, he instantly regretted not getting dropped several blocks away and walking.

With his head low, he didn't need to look up to stares from hundreds of students. When he did, his eyes met the hard ones of several belonging to the "hardcore" group, a collection of students consisting of troubled youth.

Ignoring their cold glares, he jogged up the steps and into the school, briskly navigating through the halls until he reached his locker.

No more than several seconds after opening it, did he feel someone roughly shove him face first into it.

Swallowing and holding his breath in agitation, he turned to face two impatient, but familiar faces.

"Reeve, I really liked your car this morning," Tseng quipped. "What'd mommy and daddy give you today for school?"

"Nothing." His face became flushed as students began gathering around, that familiar knot in his stomach emerging, the awaiting tears subdued for the time. He couldn't cry. Not ever if he literally wanted to make it out of school on his own power.

Vincent threw two open palms violently at his chest, knocking him into the lockers once more. Reeve looked down in anguish. "You gonna cry?"

At that instant, Reeve looked up, spotting Cloud walking by next to a friend. He glared on in contempt at the blonde haired male, wondering why it was always only him that was subjected to any of this and not Cloud?

After all, they were both smart and seen as definitive brains of their grade. What set Cloud apart that made him so special?

"Hey, walk away," a deep voice commanded.

He looked over at an orange haired student standing behind Tseng and Vincent. The two of them eyed the other man. "This isn't your deal Gen," Tseng spat.

Unfazed, the other man remained stoic. "I like fighting a lot. Know why?" he asked. "It's easy."

After a moment's hesitation, the other two quickly broke off and walked away, the crowd dispersing as well.

Reeve stared at Genesis. "I didn't need your help."

"Quit acting like a fucking bitch then," he shot back irritated before leaving a surprised Reeve amongst his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **Around and around the carousel goes, before spinning off its tracks and losing control.

Surprised that I updated this quickly? So am I. I've got a story to tell though. Let's get to it.


	3. 9:00 AM

**9:00 AM**

**Cloud**

"What're you working on?" he heard a soft female voice inquire.

With furrowed brows, he looked up from his desk at the blonde haired girl standing to his side, eyeing him questioningly.

He cleared his throat and peered around the classroom for the first time, noticing every other student paired up with a partner, working on their assignments.

"I didn't realize this was a group thing…" he muttered to himself, looking down and noticing that he'd practically completed the entire thing. "Uh…" he looked back up sheepishly. "I'm working on the character analysis for the novel we read. Did you read it?"

She nodded slowly. "So can I like, sit down and help you out?"

He nodded in kind. "Why are you just coming up to me now?"

"I came in late."

Cloud surveyed his surroundings once more, noticing various groups struggling to get anything down on paper, some simply socializing and laughing, others sitting together but working on their own, completely avoiding interaction with partners, and the rest simply pacing themselves, occasionally steering off topic with the random remark.

He felt the girl's eyes on him and turned to her inquisitive expression.

Shaking his head, he shrugged. "What?"

"You're pretty intense you know that?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Come again?"

She smiled in what appeared to take a massive amount of effort. "I mean that in a good way. You care. You're working alone and you're probably ahead of all these groups."

"Thanks?" He wasn't quite sure what else to respond with. She studied him a while longer, prompting him to smirk in wonder. "What's up?"

"How come you've never really talked to me before Cloud?"

His eyes rose further at the mention of his name. "You know me?"

**Sephiroth**

His sharp green eyes peered up curiously at the chemistry teacher as he approached his station. Stopping several feet short of his bench, the teacher glanced around as other students went on with their labs. He looked back at Sephiroth questioningly.

"Any reason you haven't bothered with your apparatus or even made an attempt?"

Sephiroth shrugged and stared out the window wistfully, the beautiful rays of sunlight flooding the room with an abundance of brilliant light. "I'm not really feeling it…"

He heard the teacher inhale sharply and smirked unconsciously at the obvious displeasure he was causing the wiry looking, older man.

"It's not a matter of feeling it or choosing to conduct the experiment when you please. This lab is mandatory to passing this course. It's important that you do."

Sephiroth's smirk widened as he continued to stare out at the window, at the field as a soccer drill was taking place. He didn't need this. He didn't need any of this. Just a few more weeks and this would all be but a distant memory, fading far away in his rear view mirror as he drove away with his life towards far greater things than this simple high school teacher would ever accomplish.

"Whatever…" It was the most appropriate response given his state of mind. A mentality of indifference could only be matched with a phrase expressing that very thought.

His simple response seemed to prompt a certain agitation within his teacher as the older man's face struggled to contain the obvious displeasure coursing within. The skinny man appeared to battle with his emotions for several seconds before calming down.

He licked his lips, as his eyes narrowed. "Don't assume you don't need this Sephiroth."

Sephiroth glared at him in question. "I've got a scholarship to UNC. No disrespect sir, but I'm not really concerned with how this year ends."

**Aerith**

"Quit it," she whispered, half giggling, half serious. "Seriously stop." She swatted his discreet hand away from her side for what appeared to be the millionth time. "We're gonna get kicked out Zack. Stop."

Flashing that infectious boyish smile of his that she'd come to know and love, he peered around for a moment. "Okay," he sighed, seemingly defeated. Then, without warning, he pinched her across the side again, eliciting a cry of surprise and delight once more.

"Zack!" she hissed. She knew she wasn't doing an amazing job at concealing the fact that she was enjoying this.

He chuckled, obviously taking pleasure in seeing her squirm as she resumed attempting to take notes. In the past five minutes, she had copied down exactly four lines and was falling behind.

From the corner of her eye, she could make out Zack's arm gliding towards her midsection again. Automatically, her lips curved up into a faint smile, bracing for it when…

"Zack?"

The teacher's voice prompted his grin to immediately fade as he straightened up in his seat and looked ahead. "Ms. Scarlet?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Sorry. I was-"

"Getting back to your notes?" the older woman quipped.

He nodded quietly, face turning deathly serious. Aerith peered over at him smugly for a moment before resuming taking notes once more.

Several uneventful minutes passed before she looked up and surveyed her surroundings, noticing that all attention had resumed to the front once more. No one was watching.

For a second, she remained motionless as Zack's eyes focused up ahead at the overhead notes. Without warning, she brought a stealthy hand from under the desk and grabbed him in the groin area.

Zack literally jumped out of his seat, knocking his chair back against the wall and sending his desk sliding several inches ahead.

"Zack. Office now."

**Cid**

Cid stared up at the clock on the wall for what must have been the tenth time in the last two minutes. No matter how often he looked, time would not go any slower or faster.

He peered down uncomfortably at the math quiz, a sick empty feeling now present in his stomach as it churned, causing him agitation. His eyes instinctively looked up at all the other students, who appeared completely engrossed in their equations and problems, never once seeming to run into a roadblock.

Of course they'd have no problem, he thought. No one else struggled with this stupid course but himself. This was the third time he would be taking it and yet again, perfectly finding himself primed for failure as finals quickly approached a mere few weeks away.

Rubbing his brows furiously, he opened his eyes and attempted to massage his temples as he stared at this particular algebra problem. He couldn't, for the life of him, recall what to do despite having gone over it with Shera several nights ago.

Sensing his anger and frustration beginning to boil at his lack of competence, he didn't realize the immense pressure he had applied onto his pencil as he was brought out of his trance when the writing instrument snapped roughly, quickly stabbing him in the palm.

The quick sensation of sharp pain coursed throughout for a split second before dissipating as he looked at the broken pencil and up at several students close to him who stared in question.

With a look of defeat and resignation, he sighed once more and turned the test over, staring ahead at the floor dejectedly.

**Barret**

He was in a state of silent fascination. His calm but experienced eyes surveyed the still class for several seconds, before falling upon a familiar student.

The short, blonde haired male appeared to be agitated as he peered down at his math quiz. Barret continued watching on, silently hoping this time would be different than any of the others. Without realizing it, he held his breath as he mentally encouraged Cid to continue trying, praying that the repeating student wouldn't simply give in to his frustrations and give up.

With mild disappointment, his face fell as he witnessed that familiar look of impatience from his student, seconds before he snapped his pencil with one hand. He continued watching as Cid sighed in resignation and did what Barret had hoped he wouldn't: turn the test over and slump back in his chair, peering ahead defeated.

With a heavy breath, the older man stood up from his seat, drawing several quick stares towards his direction before several pairs of eyes returned to their sheets. He silently made his way through the aisle and stopped directly by Cid, kneeling down to his level.

Cid's virulent blue eyes softened instantly as he looked on ahead once more.

"Just try," Barret whispered encouragingly.

Cid was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I actually studied this time too…"

"Just try," he echoed a second time, grabbing the sheet and carefully turning it over. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pen and handed it to him. "I know it doesn't erase as easily. Just scribble any mistakes."

The other man was hesitant for a moment. "There's gonna be a lot of scribbling."

"Don't worry about it. Write what you can." With that, he stood up and headed towards his desk once more.

**Genesis**

The sound of machinery and the familiar buzzing of various table saws was not exactly the soothing type of music he often preferred in the early stages of the morning.

Walking past several stations, he stopped at his table and examined the several blocks of wood he had neatly carved, ready for assembly. Glancing around for some superglue, his hardened eyes fell upon the two familiar students from earlier that morning.

His intense blue eyes shifted instantly, going from indifferent to cold and uninviting. His body maintained its temperature as he stayed calm and collected.

He knew their type. Brash, overly aggressive, prone to violence and unforgiving when it came to anyone who tried to show them up. He knew quite well that was what he had done earlier with that other kid.

Judging by the way they continued glaring over at him, he was positive in his belief that they weren't the type who would let it slide and this could escalate a lot further, treading down a far more dangerous road if the necessary actions weren't promptly taken.

With a scowl, he glanced around and quickly strode over to them, approaching them with unmatched confidence. As expected, their hostile glares turned to ones of surprise for a brief few moments.

"What the fuck you want?" the pony tailed one asked with obvious disdain. The other seemed to stare on in interest, watching the scene unfold quietly.

"You wanna start something?" Genesis asked bitingly.

The question seemed to cause both men to slightly fall back in question, as if they hadn't been sure they'd heard correctly.

He saw the pony tailed one frown. "Why do you think you're so tough man?"

"You for real?" the straight haired one asked.

"Lunch. You know the smoke pit right behind the baseball diamond?" Genesis asked. "Show."

**Hojo**

Sick and tired. That's what he was right now.

Sick and tired of how inconsiderate they were regarding the education being handed to them. Sick and tired at their obvious lack of effort. Sick and tired of all the indifference. Sick and tired of the school not taking the subject of science far more seriously, instead choosing to pool funds into ludicrous programs such as sports and theater.

Because that was where the majority of careers lay he mused sarcastically. His beady eyes squinted behind the spectacles as they narrowed in on a prime example of someone who preferred athletics over education.

With a hint of impatience, he made his way towards the silver haired student, who hadn't so much as attempted to even begin measuring the appropriate fluids for the experiment.

"Any reason you haven't bothered with your apparatus or even made an attempt?" he asked, very interested in hearing the response.

Shrugging, the younger man peered outside. "I'm not really feeling it…"

The students weren't even putting an effort behind their excuses anymore it seemed.

"It's not a matter of feeling it or choosing to conduct the experiment when you please. This lab is mandatory to passing this course. It's important that you do."

"Whatever…"

The blood in Hojo's body began to rise, the obvious disrespect being directed towards him not sitting well. "Don't assume you don't need this Sephiroth."

"I've got a scholarship to UNC. No disrespect sir, but I'm not really concerned with how this year ends."

Hojo didn't want to tread down a dark path, but his pride was being tested by someone he deemed completely ignorant to the harsh realities of life.

Clearing his throat, he spoke slowly and challengingly. "The year's not over yet. You should be concerned. Teachers like I have the final say in your grades. I'm sure if you don't meet a certain GPA requirement, you don't get in."

He watched with eager anticipation as Sephiroth's bright green eyes glazed over, turning harsh. Why had he said that to him? His comment could seriously be taken as a threat and his professional career could suddenly be in jeopardy.

"I'm gonna get in. No matter what."

**Tifa **

The books were cruelly placed that high so she couldn't reach them with ease. Pushing herself up on her toes, she snagged the physics book she was looking for, but her fingers had only partially caught the spine so when she came back on her heels, the book collapsed to the floor.

"Stupid…" she muttered.

"Bring stilts," a familiar male voice quipped.

Looking up, she looked past the aisles of books towards the nearby clearing of desks, where a familiar blonde haired male gazed on with interest. She recognized him but wasn't entirely sure of his name.

Offering an understanding smile, she stood up with the book and approached him slowly. "Yeah no kidding." Shooting him an expectant look, she waited for him to carry on the conversation.

As if reading her thoughts, his expression lightened up even further. "Come on… Seriously? You don't know my name?" He feigned being offended. "Rufus."

She smiled and nodded immediately. "Right, right. Rufus. You're in a couple of my classes. I remember now. I'm guessing you know my name."

"In a completely non-stalkerish way of course."

She laughed, her face turning playfully serious. "Of course."

"What's the subject of interest today?"

She let out an exaggerated breath. "Physics…"

"My favorite subject too!"

"Don't you just wish you could take it the entire school day?"

"I'm sure physics majors get the privilege of doing that at college," he mused.

Again, she produced a harmonious laugh, which triggered a bright smile from him. Her eyelids fluttered softly and she looked up at several students peering over towards them, all of a sudden making her self-conscious.

"I gotta go, this is the subject I'm worst at." She turned and began to leave.

"Hey," she heard him call out, prompting her to turn around.

"I'm actually decent at this stuff. You're taking it with Heidegger right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"For real, if you wanna study before exams, we can do it here later."

Thinking for a moment, she finally nodded and produced a light smile. "Kay." With that, she turned and proceeded towards the counter to check her book out.

**Zack**

He smirked enjoyably at the predicament he was putting his girlfriend in.

"Zack?"

Surprised at the voice calling out his name, he was jolted from his mischievous thoughts and peered ahead. "Ms. Scarlet?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

He felt a sudden uncomfortable blush creep up as his body heat rose. "Sorry. I was-"

"Getting back to your notes?"

"Yes," he whispered inaudibly, peering down in embarrassment.

With displeasure, he picked up his pen and began taking notes for what seemed like eternity before he felt a hand cop a feel in his private region.

The shock registered immediately, causing him to fly off his seat in panic before glancing over at Aerith in question. He didn't have much time to dwell on the fact as he was told to take his distractions to the office.

Complying begrudgingly, and shooting Aerith a minor look of annoyance to which she responded by mouthing an inaudible sorry, he left the room and began sauntering through the halls towards his least desirable destination.

Several more minutes passed as he edged towards the side of the hall, against the lockers and softly ran his fingers alongside them while continuing to march on.

From up ahead, he saw the men's bathroom door open and the familiar student from earlier that morning walking out, a hard, grim expression on his seemingly fatigued features.

Zack frowned and maintained eye contact, watching with curiosity as the other individual walked towards him, but on the opposite side of the halls. As he inched closer, the other student's eyes looked up from the floor and the two had a moment where they simply stared into each other as if sharing a million degrees of thoughts.

Just as quickly as the moment had come, it faded as the smaller, sharply dressed student walked by, not looking back. Zack glanced back at him for a moment before he stopped short of the main hall, the office now in view.

**Rufus**

He ran his left thumb across his nose, a habit he'd had since childhood when he was deep in thought.

Calculus was a subject he often enjoyed but sometimes it was a bit much. Considering the early state of his academic life, he often felt the teachers could lighten the load just a little. After all, there was still college.

Still, this was advanced placement math he had insisted on taking for his final two years here. All the hard work had paid off hopefully, as he was on the fast track to Berkeley.

Looking up from his assignment, he stared at his surroundings, taking in the relatively empty study area, only a few students sparingly scattered about. His eyes traveled to the side, towards the aisle containing scientific books.

Without realizing it, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the familiar Tifa Lockhart, appearing far more stunning than usual this morning as she was stretched up on her toes, desperately trying to cling onto a book on the top shelf.

Zoning out of his assignment and surroundings, he became enthralled by her curvaceous figure as he continued watching her struggle, stretching out further and further. There was a voice within that reprimanded him for glaring so lustfully but he couldn't help but give in to his desires, if only for a minute.

His sustained fascination ensued until she finally grabbed the spine and brought the book down to the floor. Watching her mutter to herself, he cracked a smile.

Biting his bottom lip, he glanced up at the clock on the wall and back at her, contemplating whether or not to go on about his assignment once more. He grabbed his pencil and looked down at his paper for a fraction of an instant before his eyes travelled back to her figure as she stood up.

He had never really talked to her before but it was never too late to start. Clearing his throat, he found his voice.

"Bring stilts."

**Vincent**

"What're you looking at?" Vincent asked. Tseng's eyes remained locked on a figure across the woodworks shops. When he didn't answer, Vincent trailed his line of sight as he noticed it fell on Genesis. "What's up?"

Tseng glared back at Vincent. "I'm gonna fuck him up."

"With what, your fists?"

"Shut up bitch. I'm serious."

Vincent chuckled, finding amusement in just how worked up Tseng was over this. It was simply his nature to never be talked back to by anyone or anything, even if it involved a cop. "Never said you weren't."

Tseng pulled out a carefully crafted sharp wooden handle. "Right in the side." He made a quick stabbing motion. "Not strong enough to take him out for good, but he'll be gone a while. Teach him to keep his fuckin' mouth shut."

"When the hell did you make that?" Usually he was aware of all their projects in the class, one of the few they bothered showing up for from time to time. Reactively, he peered across at the teacher who was helping a student with the sander. "If we get caught with a weapon, you k-"

"We won't." Tseng was quiet for a moment. "Made it during all your extended bathroom breaks."

Vincent watched on as Genesis went to his station with several pieces of wood. "What're you thinkin'?"

"Get him after school. He usually heads to the gym to train. Just go in and give her." Again, Vincent watched his friend make a single mock stab to the side.

For all their extracurricular activities and brush-ins with authority, for the first time in his high school existence, he wasn't sure about this idea. Sure, he too wanted a chance at showing Genesis up for that male bravado act he'd pulled earlier, attempting to step on their alpha male status by coming to the defense of someone who didn't deserve it.

Still… as the end of the school year neared, and with a past couple of weeks of relative silence and peace, there was a shred of him that simply wished for it to all end so he could say goodbye to this forgetful chapter of his life.

But perhaps that wasn't entirely up to him as he noticed Genesis making his way over to them. "Shit dude, he's comin' over here."

**Tseng**

"Shit dude, he's comin' over here." Tseng heard Vincent's surprised tone and looked up, startled himself at a fast approaching Genesis.

"What the fuck is he doing?" he muttered to his friend.

"No clue, just try not to stab him in the middle of class."

Tseng made a sarcastic amused facial expression and quickly hid the sharp piece of wood in between his lap. With eager breath, he waited several more seconds as the determined orange haired male stopped several feet ahead of them, a stern expression present.

Tseng frowned. "What the fuck you want?"

"You wanna start something?"

Slightly taken aback at his abruptness and obvious lack of fear and intimidation, Tseng was temporarily at a loss for words.

"Why do you think you're so tough man?"

"You for real?" Vincent asked from the side, obvious disbelief evident in his voice.

"Lunch. You know the smoke pit right behind the baseball diamond?" Tseng watched Vincent nod several times. "Show." Without so much as another word, Genesis turned sharply and headed back for his seat, leaving the two of them staring in thought.

"What do you think?" Tseng shot his friend a questioning glance.

"You still wanna stick him?"

Pondering the thought for a moment, Tseng rolled his tongue around inside his mouth as he eyed the piece in his lap before looking up ahead at Genesis once more. "We'll bring it as an insurance policy. You got my back right?"

"Always man. Always. Can't believe you even have to ask."

Tseng smirked, appreciating the unquestioning support from his closest friend, the only one who understood him in this hellhole. A hellhole he couldn't wait to leave in a few weeks' time.

Provided of course… he could evade certain distractions long enough for him to do so.

**Rude**

Biting the skin by his fingernails, he shot discreet looks at Rufus as he studied his facial features every now and then, before returning to write several sentences on his sheet.

His thoughts were put on disarray when the relative silence of the library was shattered at the sound of Rufus saying something to someone. His curious eyes looked up and he spotted Tifa walk out of the aisles, approaching Rufus with mild hesitation.

Taking note of her body language, he deduced she wasn't entirely familiar with him but was open to the possibility of getting to know him better.

Another thought popped into his head and again, he brought his head down quickly to jot a few lines.

Looking back up, he witnessed Tifa now having relaxed more, her body less timid and more at ease as she laughed at certain comments from Rufus. With eager fascination, his curious eyes drank in the scene as it unfolded, watching the unmistakable charm of male and female interaction and how naturally it appeared to come to some people like those two.

Rude remained passive and stoic in his demeanor as he watched quietly. He studied Rufus' ability to make Tifa feel more at ease in the matter of a few seconds, drawing several laughs from her with carefully crafted words.

That was a skill that had to be earned. It simply couldn't be taught. Not to the likes of someone as socially awkward as himself.

Again, another thought manifested and he scribbled down several more sentences.

**Yuffie**

She intentionally dragged her feet through the tiny rocks plastered around the asphalt, enjoying the scratching sound made and producing round after round of a continuous dust cloud that permeated around her while she slowly walked towards the baseball diamond. As the familiar sight approached, she looked to the side at the smoke pit, noticing a small group of people crowded around, socializing.

Some were probably on their spare block, others simply skipping class and not caring if they were caught on school premises doing so. This crowd in particular wasn't too concerned with image she had to remind herself.

She was about to turn away and seek another area of isolation when a lone, red haired figure perched up against a chain fence and smoking caught her attention.

Studying his reckless, youthful features, she was momentarily intrigued by his quiet, loner nature. Against her typical actions, she opted to saunter over.

As he came into clearer view, her face twisted into one of question at the several obvious marks, bruises and cuts across his forearms and face.

As if sensing someone's watchful eyes, his pale blue orbs shot up instantly, locking eyes with her. The intensity behind his callous expression caused Yuffie to lose all wind in her lungs, as she stopped within her tracks, some fifteen feet away from him.

Unsure of what to say or how to break the ice, she remained motionless, speechless, subjecting herself to potential ridicule no doubt.

He spoke however. "What's going on?"

"Um…" She wasn't certain what the most appropriate thing to say was but when he took another drag of his cigarette, a small smile surfaced. "Got a cigarette I could bum off you?" Of course she had her own pack, but he didn't know that.

Nodding slowly, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his carton, extending an arm. Yuffie took that as the invite and went closer, reaching inside and grabbing a cigarette.

"Thanks."

**Reno**

Reno looked up, sensing the presence of someone nearby, his eyes coming to focus on a petite and skinny asian female with short hair standing a distance away. He vaguely recognized her. To the outside observer, they would safely assume she was no older than fourteen or fifteen and a sophomore but he was well aware that she was a senior.

Her name escaped him at the moment though.

Noticing that she wasn't about to start a conversation anytime soon, he opted to kill the escalating awkwardness. "What's going on?"

"Um…" her voice screamed uncertainty and he quickly grunted to himself in amusement. "Got a cigarette I could bum off you?" He knew she smoked. He'd seen her do so before.

He grabbed his pack and extended it out to her as she accepted and strolled over slowly.

"Thanks. I'm Yuffie."

He nodded, taking another drag. "I've seen you around. You're a senior right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Spare?"

She chuckled, looking out across the field. "Something like that. You?"

"It's always a spare for me." This elicited an amused laugh from her, which to his surprise, he took satisfaction in hearing.

"You never told me your name."

His eyebrows rose momentarily. "Reno."

"So… Reno…" she placed heavy emphasis on his name as he saw her eyeing him quite thoroughly. "What happened to your face and arms?"

Pretty much the question any one would logically ask upon meeting him. "I had a fight with the stairs and lost."

"Was it strictly a two party affair or was an external outlier involved in introducing you to the stairs?"

Her carefully crafted question prompted him to stare in slight wonder for a moment. He never would have guessed someone of her appearance to display such acuity.

Another drag of his cigarette was taken as he carefully watched the smoke he exhaled dance around the air exotically before gradually dissipating. "What're your plans for next year?"

"Oh you know me. Given my stellar record. Harvard most likely. You?"

He nodded. "Same. Although I'm kinda at a crossroads. I just can't decide between that, Yale, Brown or Princeton. Too bad there's only one of me to go around."

She laughed at his remark and he smiled back in turn.

**Reeve**

He stared at his reflection in the mirror for what seemed like ages when in actuality, he'd only been in the bathroom for five minutes.

Sighing, he wished he could remain here for the entirety of the day until the final bell rang, freeing himself from the constant ridicule enacted by certain parties that seemed to have a problem with him every single day, no matter just how inconspicuous he tried to be.

Taking out a small toy figurine, he ran his fingers over the smoothly coated texture and reminded himself that there was only a short distance left before the finish line.

Before he ever had to step foot back in this depraved cesspool of malcontents, sadists and morally apathetic scum.

People who didn't a give a shit about his existence and preferred to go on about their daily deeds, only concerned with their own well-being rather than extending a branch of support for a fellow peer. People he wished would suddenly wake up from their comas of isolated self-existence and notice that the world didn't simply just revolve around them.

After a long breath, he turned from the mirror and was about to proceed out the door when he caught a glance of the back of his hair in the reflection and noticed that he'd missed one.

With mixed frustration and fatigue, he carefully plucked away the small ball of paper covered in peanut butter, the sixth one he'd had thrown at him that morning in history while his completely aloof and oblivious teacher appeared to do everything in his power to turn a blind eye to the rampant misdeeds taking place.

Running the tap, he let the water run warm before splashing a few bits alongside the back of his hair, trying to clean away any traces of peanut butter that had stuck.

They said high school was often the best time of your life. More than anything, Reeve desired to find the person who'd said that and subject him to the same anguish he'd endured over the course of his stay here.

**Shinra **

Twenty eight years.

A hell of a long time to remain married.

Completely distracted, the tired old principal turned away from his desk, turning his chair towards the window, his eyes automatically falling onto the portrait up along the wall of him, his wife and Rufus. Taken during a time when they were all blissfully happy and truly a family, it screamed of an instance that had become but a surreal memory, existing only within the realm of fiction.

Twenty eight years. Twenty eight long years and just like that, he was finding himself doing something he'd always viewed as being morally repugnant.

He was getting a divorce.

It was no ordinary divorce he conceded, being that him and his wife were parting on fairly amicable terms and not at each other's throats like many other broken couples often did.

Still, the notion of his once stable family, a pillar of the community and an everlasting symbol of powerful bonds, was now on the brink of dissolution, indicated to him that no one was immune from the overwhelming feeling of apathy.

Apathy at living a loveless marriage with a woman he could no longer truly feel the same things he once felt for her. Apathy at having to endure the daily grind only out of unconditional love for his son.

A son he would inform today of what their family was about to go through.

**Elena**

She approached the door to the class and quietly let herself in, expecting to be subjected to a sea of stares from preening eyes.

A sigh of quiet relief escaped her lips as the rest of the class went on about completely unaware of her entrance, engaged in discussion as students worked in groups.

She looked at the teacher, who came up to her questioningly. "Elena? Why are you late? Do you have a pass?" When her weak shrug indicated that she had nothing, he looked on disapprovingly. "Elena?"

"Sorry Mr. Palmer… I really can't say why I was late…" Her timid eyes looked down towards the floor.

She heard a sigh escape his lips. "We're working on the reading for the book. Did you read this week?"

She nodded. "Yeah." It was the truth. In fact, she'd completed the whole book. It was an escape from reality.

"Okay, well I've paired people up." His eyes scanned the class for a moment. "Go work with Cloud. Although knowing him, he probably doesn't need the help and is already done."

She smiled lightly at the obvious truth behind the comment and sauntered over towards the blonde haired male, who expectantly, was completely oblivious to her presence.

Watching him with mild fascination, she was suddenly intrigued by just how absorbed in his work he was, absolutely free from all the surrounding noise and turmoil. She was impressed at how he could completely lose himself in something.

"What're you working on?"

He stared up at her in surprise and glanced around for a moment.

"I didn't realize this was a group thing… Uh… I'm working on the character analysis for the novel we read. Did you read it?"

A slow nod on her part. "So can I like, sit down and help you out?"

"Why are you just coming up to me now?" An expected question from him.

"I came in late."

Her suddenly curious eyes remained positioned on him as he stared around further. Why had she never paid more attention to him before?

* * *

**A/N: **Watch me crumble.


End file.
